


Just Skin

by panther



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can know about Natasha's relationship with Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin

No one can know about Natasha's relationship with Pepper. Not that she would hold the older woman's hand anyway but now she can't. Not with Pepper. Everything is different with Pepper. Everything is more dangerous and less likely to last. What she can do is leave marks across Pepper's skin as a reminder that for now, they work. For now they are together, even if no one knows, and for now they are managing to make each other happy. Red and white angry marks across her shoulder and down her hip and for now Natasha has her and happiness too.


End file.
